When We First Met
by NFS Kay Chan
Summary: A story about a boy we all know. A story about a child. A story about girl he used to hate who then turned out to be a girl he fell in love with. This is a story about Red. (A re-write of my first fanfic) Rating my change later on.
1. Edward Craig

**_When We First Met_**

**My first fanfic re-written. **

* * *

**Viridian City Primary School**

Viridian School was a place of learning a lot of the time. Half the school would be kids learning to become a Pokemon Trainer others becoming whatever else like mechanic, engineer, teacher or professor. Really anything you can think of.

I was only 6 back then and my friend Gar Oak who is nick named Blue was 7. He had spiky hair brown hair and was always cocky. Though that was a problem anymore. Gary nick-named me Red. Every morning we'd walk to school together.

"Hey, Red," he called to me. Today is the first day of a new year.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"My sister is coming to school tomorrow and I'll be out with Gramps so can you do me a favour and show her around?"

"Sure," I said while kicking some gravel and walking. I don't really know his sister much and barely talked to her but it's a favour so…

**The Next Day**

I sat outside of school waiting for her while trying to remember and figure out her name. That's basically how much I don't know her. But she rocked up soon enough anyway. She is only one year younger than me so she's 5.

"Hello," she greeted me shyly. "Are you Red?" she asked having trouble keeping her confidence. She wore a dark black dress and shoes. Her hair was long and is the same colour as Gary's

"Yeah," I said trying my best to be welcoming. "You me to show you around?"

"Yeah, okay,"

It was early morning so a lot of kids haven't rocked up yet but as soon as I shown her around most the students were here. She seemed to like the canteen the most because they sold ice cream, cookies, and sushi.

"So what's your name?" I asked just a few minutes before class starts.

"I'm Susan, Red, don't you remember?" she asked me kind of seriously.

"No," I said simply.

And then she cracked up laughing. I couldn't help but smile and chuckle as well. I guess it's funny but stupid that I've forgotten.

And from there we were pretty much friends. We'd usually talk outside of class about what Pokemon we want and what types of Pokemon there are. But it only took 6 months for her to be influenced by a bad person named Silver. He had red hair and the most chilling grin that can make even repel from parent from looking at the kid because he just looked the worst any child could get.

Somehow taught her how to steal, lie and she became very cheeky and mischievous.

Gary didn't like it either but care much. I did though because I hate seeing her misbehaving and getting in trouble. Also she developed some sort of attitude towards the teachers too. This went on for 3 years and it only got worse as it kept going.

By the 3 years Gary was 10 and was aloud – by law – to become a Pokemon trainer, but he decided to hold back for me and his sister too. Gary and I were probably the best two friends could be and none of us really liked the presence of Susan either. She played around too much and had a terrible attitude towards studying so she wasn't that smart either.

**Viridian Forest**

We all liked to play on the edge of Viridian Forest. One thing of course we'd get easily lost so never really went too deep into it. Not only that, for kids like us who weren't Pokemon trainers it's also dangerous because we've heard they cause paralysis and poison. Also Viridian Forest was only places that actually had a lot of Pokemon to see like Caterpies, Metapods, Weedles, Kakunas, Pideys, Pideottos and Pikachus.

Gary and I sat on the ledges while talking and type strength and weaknesses. Gary held a clipboard looking intently at it while tapping her pencil on his chin.

"What does-no wait…hold on…what…umm," Gary said obviously confused.

I looked over and pointed to his mistake. "Over here," I said. "Electric, Rock and Poison are weak against Ground types,"

"Oh…yeah that's right," Gary said clearly feeling stupid. "Then what does Ice beat then?" he asked making an attempt to test me.

"Dragon and Grass," I said confidently.

"HA! You forgot Ground types!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Okay, you got me," I said raising my hands and smiling.

"I seriously can't believe I'm holding back for you,"

"Well I guess it's better to do the journey with someone else,"

"I'd do it with you and just you,"

"What about…you know," I said while tilting my head towards Susan who God knows where.

Gary shook his head. "Probably don't want to but I have to. Gramps would want me to. Speaking of which," he said as Susan walked over.

"What?" she said rudely.

"Don't what me," Gary said a little irritated.

"You were talking about me," she cried putting her hand on her hips.

"So? We weren't saying anything bad,"

"Sue, why don't you come and learn something, at least," I said trying to convince her to stop being irritating.

"Why? I already know everything,"

Gary and I look at each other. "So what's Water weak against?" Gary asked.

"Grass and Ice," Susan said rather confidently, 100% thinking she got it right.

"Ice? You're joking, right?" I said. "Are you dumb?" I then asked like if she was a baby which seemed to have made a dramatic effect.

"Well, Water freezes doesn't it?" Susan shouted.

"It does, but you're still wrong and you forgot Electric,"

Susan stood there looking really stupid and not really saying anything. "Fine so I've forgotten something, big deal, not like you've forgotten anything before,"

"Yes I have," Gary said. "But you want a Squirtle, so you should know this, it's not hard,"

"What's with you guys, always taking things so seriously,"

I got and picked up my bag.

"Where are you going?" Gary asked.

"Home," I said simply.

"But we just got here 15 minutes ago,"

"Sorry but I can't be here with this near me," I said pointing to Susan.

"Who really cares about you anyway, you're no fun," she said trying to back herself up.

"At least I'm not dumb," Then I started my way toward the exit.

"Red wait," Gary said. "We're still going study together right?"

"I'm sorry Gary, but can't be anywhere near you when she's here,"

I saw the look on Gary's face that spelled pissed off and saddened at the same time, which is a first.

When I continued to the exit all I heard was Gary and Susan arguing.

"See what you did you dummy? Now I've lost my best friend all because you can't learn for crap!"

"You did it as well Gary," Susan said making the worst attempt to play the "blame game."

"What did I do? It was all you,"

And from there until I turned eleven I never talked or spoken to them. I tuned into a loner and never had any other friends. I guess that was the decision that I made really.

* * *

**Wow. I never uploaded in a long time and I'm so sorry for that. I've been so busy and everything. Forgotten Love is on HIATOUS so that won't be moving anywhere yet. Please enjoy the re-write of my first fanfic. Thanks. **


	2. Red

**I decided to do the first chapter in Red's POV. The rest of the story will be in normal POV.**

* * *

**2 Years Later**

The chirping of Pidgeys and the light seeping through the gap in the curtain were enough to wake the eleven year old boy. He got up rather lazily and walked to his calendar. He ran his finger along the days until he reached the end of February and went into the first day of March labelled "_Pokemon Journey_".

He suddenly ran down stairs and into the kitchen. His mum, Melissa was already there and prepared breakfast for him.

"Good morning sleepy head," his mum greeted.

"Mum do you know what today is?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course, how could I forget a day like this," she said ruffling his hair. "Eat breakfast and we'll get you ready,"

It only took the boy 3 minutes to chuck down his breakfast and put the dish away.

"That was quick," his mum said. "Here they are," he boy's mum handed him a set of neatly folded clothes consisting of a red vest, black t-shirt and blue track pants. He then ran upstairs into his room and jumped into the shower. With another 3 minutes gone he slid on the set of clothes also with the essential socks and underwear.

"Edward!" his mother called from down stairs. "I got something else for you too!" Edward than ran down stairs to his mum all dressed up. She then slapped a red cap with a white Poke Ball onto his head. "Now you're looking better," she said cheerfully while Edward fixed his cap. And lastly she handed him an empty yellow bag.

"Thanks mum," Edward said finally and kissing his mum on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself sweety," his mum said.

"I'll be okay, you don't have to worry,"

"I'm your mother, I have to worry about you,"

Edward suddenly felt lost, due to fact that he'll be on his own from now on so he gave his mum one last hug. She hugged back even tighter with tears swelling from her eyes and cascading downing down her cheek.

"You alright mum?" he asked trying his best to comfort her before leaving her all alone.

"I'm okay," she said wiping away her tears. It's just…if only your father was here to see this. He'd be so proud of you," Melissa gave her son one last kiss on his forehead.

"I'll see you in a few months," he said before he walked out of the house and towards the professor's lab.

Before proceeding any further though he looked over to the neighbouring house and thought about the two people in there who used to be his friends. His best friend Gary and his sister Susan. They're starting on the same day as he is so Edward decided to visit them and see how they're doing. It's been two years since they've met each other so Edward thought right now would be good time to do so.

He knocked on the three times and waited until a boy with spiky brown hair in a purple sweater and black jeans opened the door.

"Hey," Edward greeted a little nervous and shy.

"Edward?" Gary said after poking his out the door and looking to the sides. Then he looked back at Edward. "I can't believe you remembered,"

"I never forgot about it,"

Then a smile grew across his face. "It's good to see you back again mate," Gary said.

"You too," Edward responded and then did a final greeting by clashing fists.

"Come on in," Gary said.

Both boys settled on the couch. "So how's everything going?" Edward asked.

"Pretty good," Gary said. "Nothing much,"

"Nothing?"

"Well, I guess a lot is going to happen today,"

"Decided what you're going to get?"

"Yeah, ages ago,"

"What is it?"

"A Charmander,"

"That Lizard Pokemon?"

"Yep, Gramps caught one and reserved it for me,"

"What about Susan?"

"She's getting a Squirtle,"

Edward nodded and thought about what Pokemon he should get. "What will be left with me?"

"Whatever Gramps has left stored away in the draw I guess,"

"You're not serious about that are you?"

Gary shrugged. "Maybe he's got something that you might like, don't worry. If you want to head to the lab now you can,"

"Nah, it's okay, I'll wait for Sue. So how is she anyway?"

"She's misses you that all I know,"

"You're not serious about that are you?"

Gary shrugged again. "She said she did. And she's not that bad anymore. That Silver dude got kicked out of the school and went off I don't know where. After that she started behaving herself and learnt a lot more. She's smarter than you think,"

Then there the sound of footsteps were heard by the two coming down the stairs. Then a young girl with light brown hair entered the lounge room and immediately caught sight of Edward.

"Speaking if which," Gary said.

"Edward?" She said.

"Hey Sue, you missed me?" Edward said with a smile.

Susan said nothing but hugged. "Yes," she said.

* * *

**Professor Oak's Lab**

"Alright children," said the Professor. "And welcome to…" and then he trailed off as all three kids gave his an odd look.

"Grandpa we've already gone through the introduction can we just move on?" Susan suggested.

"Alright then," said Oak. "Might as well give you your Pokemon,"

Soon enough the Pokemon came inside three Poke Balls in a silver tray held by Oak's exceptionally attractive assistant, Daisy who is also the older sister of Gary and Susan.

"Hey, Red!" she greeted as she gave Oak the silver tray. "I haven't seen you in ages, where've you been?" she asked clearly excited to see him.

"Away I guess," Edward answered with a shrug and a nervous smile.

"So how's your mum?" Daisy asked.

"She's doing pretty well, nothing much really,"

"Say hi to her for me when you get the chance,"

"Will do," Edward finally said with a nod.

"Okay, let's get started children," Oak said clapping his hands together. "What we have here are your designated Pokemon, the ones you chose you though were going to be best partner and friend. Starting with Susan, here's you Squirtle," Oak grabbed the very left Poke Ball with a small water droplet picture on the front.

"Wow, thanks Grandpa,"

"Next is Edward, here you go," Oak then gave Edward a Poke Ball with a small electric bolt picture. He was suspicious and had no idea what is in there.

"What Pokemon do I have?"

Oak looked very troubled and guilty. "You'll just have to see. And lastly we have…err," Oak as always forgotten the name of his grandson. He looked and Daisy for some an answer then Susan.

"Its Gary grandpa," Daisy said while having her arms crossed obviously annoyed at her grandfather.

"Oh, I had it just at the tip of my tongue, here you go," Gary was given a Poke Ball with an ember picture.

And it was from this point that the three went on their amazing Journey. They all collected badges, made a new interesting from Viridian Forest, caught many Pokemon and successfully managed to take down the largest criminal organisation in Kanto. Unfortunately only two of them made it into the Hall of Fame. Gary went in first and was officially made Champion by the Dragon Master, Lance. Susan went in ten minutes after Gary but was defeated by Lance before she could even get to battle her brother. Edward on the other hand start fifteen minutes after Susan and went onto defeating Lance and Gary right after.

Not only that, Edward made a deal with the Elite Four members saying that if he could beat all of the other seven Hall of Famers in one week he will be made Pokemon Master of Kanto. Some though it would be impossible saying that his Pokemon will win some battles but will suffer too many injuries. He proved them wrong and done just as he said and as promised he made by Lance the first Pokemon Master of Kanto and indeed the whole world.

Edward Craig, a young boy from a small town set the standard for qualification for becoming Pokemon Master. But after that all went downhill. After he was given access to the forbidden Mount Silver his mother and Susan didn't approve. They despised him. His mother demanded him not to go while Susan begged. And then soon Susan turned on him and hated him. His mother barely talked to him but gave in and said her last words to him,"

"Good bye Edward, remember me at least,"

Gary, Oak and his new friend Amy, all gave him the best of luck and supported him. The government gave Edward a house in a cave near the peak of the Mountain and the Poke Centre located at the base will give him monthly supplies of essentials such as food, etc.

And from there on he was never Edward Craig.

But, Pokemon Master…**Red.**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter and enjoyed the last bit of info and everything. I did plan on doing a full story on a Kanto Pokemon adventure but I don't know, we'll how that goes. Thank you reading. **


	3. Meeting the Master

**Pewter City**

3 years later and the Pokemon Master still perishes at the peak of the snowy mountain. Nowadays everybody has a sort of job to take care of. Susan Oak took Brock's place as the Pewter Gym leader while he went off to study Pokemon breeding. She is ranked as Gym leader seven and is now referred to by the public as Green. Her brother Gary took Viridian's Gym and claimed it. He is ranked as the eighth in the Kanto league.

Daisy occasionally helps with her Grandpa, Professor Oak every now and then. She is engaged to the computer nerd Bill and lives with him at his cottage.

It was around seven at night and everything in Pewter City is starting to close down. The Gym on the other hand has until eight until it closes. Susan refurnished the gym into a more modern and simpler appearance to suit her. Just like her brother Susan trains an array of Pokemon and doesn't stick to one type.

A boy named Ethan came into the Gym limping on one leg as if he was injured. Ethan is a boy from New Bark Town in Johto who has defeated every Gym leader in Johto and the Pokemon league. He then continued to Kanto and has defeated everyone here as well. After that he re-challenged the Elite Four and Lance and then after being granted permission by Professor Oak he went off to challenge the Pokemon Master.

"Ethan, what happened?" Susan asked in a concerning tone while guiding towards a bench.

"I slipped and fell," he simply said.

"Yeah sure you did," Susan said sarcastically. "What really happened?"

"I won," Ethan said nodding. "I won,"

"Really?" Susan froze. "You really beat him?"

"Yeah,"

Susan has developed this ability to sense whether people are lying or not and Ethan was not. "Oh my god, congratulations Ethan," she said while hugging him very lightly.

Even though he was more worried about being injured, Ethan didn't mind being bugged by a very attractive teen.

"I'm proud of you Ethan, I kinda wish is was there to see it,"

* * *

**Professor Oak's House – 10:26 AM**

The day after Susan announced only to Ethan that she'll be going up there to see her long lost friend. Ethan though didn't like the idea of her going up there by herself she insisted on going anyway.

"Are you sure you really want to go?" asked Ethan.

"I'm sure. I have to," she said while grabbing a thick green jacket from her wardrobe.

"But you know it's very dangerous, you don't know what's up there,"

"You don't have to worry about me Ethan, I think I'll be alright,"

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Ethan asked.

Susan sighed. "I have to do this by myself Ethan," she answered while finally sliding on some thick and tight black stockings.

Soon after that she packed everything else that she needed such as a bit of food and her Pokemon. A sleep wouldn't be needed because according to Ethan it only takes around a few hours to get there.

Susan and Ethan both flew to the base of Mount Silver in their Aerodactyl and Pidgeot respectively. The bottom was very cold but Susan's jacket and think stockings was up to the job of keeping her warm and did a very good job of it.

They double checked on the essentials and if her Pokemon are fine up to full health. This has to be one of the most dangerous things that Susan has done in her life. She's gone against mighty, strong Pokemon, burglars and infiltrated the largest criminal gang in Kanto. But this is on a whole new level. To enter Route 28 – the path to Mount Silver – permission must be granted by Professor Oak himself.

If not then it is technically illegal to enter Route 28. Only the strongest of Pokemon trainers have been granted entrance to it like Ethan, the Pokemon Master and others how have made the attempts to take the Pokemon Master position. Not only that there are very strong Pokemon in there, but this law is to keep the ecosystem in its most natural state. Route 28 and Mount Silver is regarded as one of the most pure and natural places in the world.

"Okay, so you're ready?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Susan said very confidently. "I'll call you if anything happens or pops up,"

"Can't get signals in there," said Ethan in an unfortunate manner. "One you're in there you're on your own. Just have to hope that you're Pokemon are up to task of protecting you,"

Susan just has to hope so. Because in the mountain cave with all those tough Pokemon there is the Legendary Pokemon Moltres which is said to have attack humans and other Pokemon as well. These stories sparked enormous amounts of controversy and conspiracies regarding it, though it is very rare. This is why laws were put in place to protect unexperienced trainers from getting hurt or killed.

Susan gave Ethan one last hug. "Don't tell anyone, if anybody asks, say you don't know,"

"No problem," he responded.

Susan then took off her white hat and gave it to Ethan. "Take care of it," and then she finally walked into the forbidden Mountain and disappeared into the blackness of the cave.

It wasn't so dark but the cave was huge. It seemed as if the whole Mountain was hollowed out because the room she was in seemed to have extended in all directions. The things was that everything in a 75 meter radius can be visible by the naked eye. Anything beyond that was just complete darkness. The floor wasn't flat either. There are a lot of bumps, hills and ledges which meant a lot of climbing has to be done to travel though this total abyss. There are many puddles of water everywhere as well but the deepest being about an inch. Pools of water were present which suggested some surfing is needed.

But with all these inconveniences Susan was confident and determined to find her friend, to find boy who left her for sake of being the best trainer that ever lived. Susan was very good at directions and finding her way, which is one of the reasons why she was such a good cave explorer and navigator back when she was a rookie, with her friends, in a cave.

The Pokemon didn't seem to bother her at all. Mainly because she didn't look like threat. Sue didn't bother provoking them or scaring them. So it was just a lot of walking and climbing for a lot of the way.

After a solid few hours of trekking she made to a flight of rocky stairs. It had 40 degree incline and rose 50 meters. Hopefully this is the last part of the search. The stairs was probably the hardest part of the journey since it was created with sadistic properties and her legs were already beat. Now Susan stood and a hole in the wall. Beyond that was white.

Sue took one deep breath and walked into the blizzard. Her vision was reduced to a 2 meter radius. Beyond that was white. The snow she stood on was about an inch and a half thick and left deep foot prints as she walked. Next was probably the most extraordinary sight but I was a weird one though. The snow seemed to stop at this point and didn't continue further to expose a very deep valley about 25 meters deep. It was 50 meters wide and 25 meters thick. The valley floor was flat and covered with 2 meter wide holes, claw marks, dents on the walls and no snow.

Sue studied in shock and amazement of the large battle. She thanked the blizzard that the snow didn't spoil this field. It was so clear and so large that this is the sort of things that trainers dream of in a battle.

But Red was missing so she called out. There was no answer. She called again. And the response was a roar of a dragon Pokemon that echoed behind her. Next was the _SWOOSH_ of the Fire Dragon slicing through the air above her. It landed on the edge of the other side.

Susan immediately recognized the Pokemon and who is belonged to. It is Red's Charizard. Then she felt a small Pokemon tugging at her dress. A Pikachu. She picked it up by the arm pits and gave it a warm smile.

"Pika-Pika," it greeted cheerfully.

"Pikachu," Susan responded and hugged the cute little mouse Pokemon. The electricity it produced made Susan very warm, especially in the inside since this was one of the very Pokemon she had a very relationship with even though it was someone else's.

While treasuring the sight of a long lost friend he caught sight of another who stood a few meters in front. For a second she didn't know who it was or where he came from. He wore a red vest, blue trackies and a red cap. Now it is quite obvious who it is.

The Pikachu jumped onto Susan's shoulder waiting for a command from his Master but disappeared in a Poke Ball. This made Sue jump since Pikachu is never put into its Poke Ball. It's clear that Red has changed and preferred it but Sue didn't like how he's turned so dark and cold.

He gave out a signal to his Charizard to jump into the valley and get ready. Red then lifted his head slightly to look at Sue. His dark red eyes glowed like a devil and frightened her to the point of making her mentally jump. It was clear what Red was asking for.

A battle.

* * *

**Hey, I'll try putting in chapters every week or fortnight. Yeah, I'm trying my hardest to put something good into to this story. Thanks for reading but it's not finished yet. **


	4. Mount Silver Warfare

**Mount Silver**

"_If that's what he's asking for, then he' gonna get it_," Sue thought to herself. Red's Charizard stood in stance at the bottom of the valley ready for anything the opponent can throw at it. Sue has seen this Charizard at work and fighting and this things never backs down. Nor does it ever stop, it works like a machines only to the point when it is actually defeated. Other than that this is going to one challenging battle for her Pokemon.

Sue took a Poke Ball and threw it and out came her Poliwrath. Already there's a problem. Being a Water type it is clear that who's going to win but Charizard's secondary type (Flying) has the advantage over Poliwrath's Fighting type so one could say it could go either way. But knowing the level of brutality from this Fire Pokemon, Susan knew Poliwrath had barely any hope.

But she guessed there's no harm in trying. "Start with Surf!" Sue commanded. Poliwrath lifted its arms to summon a 5 meter high tsunami behind itself, and then Poliwrath extended its arms forward to push the wave towards its opponent. As soon as the water was an inch from making contact on Charizard, it flew straight up vertically into the air.

Poliwrath's Surf attack missed and vaporized when it settled on the rocky ground. A few second later the Charizard landed 10 meters behind Poliwrath with a loud thud shotting pebbles of rock and debris.

"Again Poliwrath!" The Water-Fighting Pokemon lifted its arms to perform its Surf attack but before it could do anything, Charizard fired one Air Slash. The attack moved thought air at lighting speed and hit Poliwrath in the torso with a spectacular blue eruption.

Already, Poliwrath was out. Susan decided not to give up and sent out her next Pokemon, Ninetales. Unfortunately, she didn't last very long either and so didn't Alakazam and weirdly Kabutops as well. Last is her Aerodactyl. Using very basic knowledge, Susan quickly jumped to the conclusion that Aerodactyl will at least take down Charizard because of its ability to resist Fire attacks and Charizard 4 times weakness against Rock Type attack.

Charizard like most other Fire Types are notoriously known for their low Defence Stats so starting off with Rock Slide would be a good choice. But Red's Charizard seemed to have everything under control and seemed to have developed an ability to counter it weaknesses. It was very fast and the Rock Slide move missed. Aerodactyl was then hit with Charizard's Dragon Pulse.

The Fossil Pokemon went into fatigue and had trouble standing on its own two feet. Charizard finished it off with Flare Blitz. Sue has one Pokemon left but because it's just a Ditto she thought there's no point continuing a losing battle. She lost in just about seven minutes and wasn't so shocked either even though a battle isn't what she came here for.

The Dragon Pokemon returned into its Poke Ball and all the boy in the cap did was walked back into the snow without a word. Sue didn't like the way he left her all alone so she follow he back into the cave.

"Red," she called out to him who was only a few meters ahead. She jogged a little to grab his wrist. "Hey, Red, can't you hear me?" she snarled at him. Red looked at her dead in the eyes with his devil-like Crimson eyes. They were so emotionless unlike the time a few years back when he used to smiled, joke and laugh. And she saw it in his eyes when he did. They would seem to glow a little brighter to show that he was happy. But now they're a darker sort of red which wasn't like before.

He brushed off her hand and continued walking deeper into the cave.

"If that's how you're going to act then so be it," Susan hissed. "Why should I bother with you anyway? As far as I can tell you're just a sore loser,"

He stopped in his tracks and froze. Susan's heart skipped a beat kinda wishing that she didn't say that. To her relief he went off again. And that's it. He's off. All that climbing and preparation for nothing. But it's worse since she has only one Pokemon left to help her get back down and she's ran out of all medicine because they were all used during the battle.

Susan didn't care anymore so went off in the other direction to find her way back. But the problem was that cave seemed active as if it moves around to change paths. Obviously it doesn't do that but it does look like it though. Everything look different. After an hour of what seemed like walking in circles Susan gave up and frustratingly threw a rock into the wall.

She dropped and sat herself on an amazingly shiny, silver boulder. But the girl was too angry and tired to worry about the strange rock and cursed at her stupidity. Why come all the way here? Why go to all this trouble? Susan didn't even plan on what to do once she found him or what to say.

The sounds of pebbles snapped her out of her day dream, assuming it was day. The sound of the pebbles became stronger and then the boulder underneath began to move. Susan jumped off it in fright slowly walked away. The silver boulder was connected to a bunch of other silver ones just like it. Also, three of the silver rocks had a spikes that protruded out of both sides evenly.

Then the head of Pokemon emerged from the bits of debris and rocks. Immediately Susan recognised the Pokemon. The Steelix growled as its silver rocks began to rotate and move closer to her. Susan walked back into the rocky wall behind her in fright. With no actual Pokemon to battle it she has nothing to protect herself with. This was a situation she wasn't ready and felt she failed in the attempt to bring back her friend.

The Steel Type Pokemon inched closer to her while continuing to growl, quite obvious that it is angry from being disturbed. The Pokemon opened its very large jaw and roared at her only a few meters away from her face. And then it swung its tail downward to attack her. Susan jumped out of the way in the nick of time but the Steelix persisted in its attack and continued.

She ran where she thought was a good place to hide from the monstrous Pokemon until she came to what was quite literally, a cliff. The drop seemed bottomless because the darkness like before, limited the vision to only seventy-five meters. Only ten meters ahead was another part of the cave. This would have been a great place to implement a bridge but unfortunately there wasn't.

Sue turned to look where the Steelix is. It kept up with her and was right there. She had trouble catching her breath due to the lack of energy she has and how high above ground level she was. The Pokemon neared itself towards her slowly as if it was mocking her at her attempt to flee and hide. But then in an instant it stopped in its tracks and wailed in pain as it was dragged back by a large, blue tortoise like Pokemon with canons protruding from its shoulders. Sue caught sight of the familiar Pokemon and knew who it belonged to.

Then the Steelix was thrown over the Blastoise's shoulder. The Water Pokemon jogged towards its opponent to engage it in battle. But in anger the Steelix used its Iron Tail attack to push Blastoise out of the way and send it flying sideward. Immediately after that it open it large jaw, charging up its Flash Canon attack. The white orb of light that was created from its mouth grew and grew larger in size until it was then fired flying at incredible speed.

"PIKA!" screamed a small, yellow, electric Pokemon. The Pikachu came in time to push Sue out of the way of the attack. She fell hard on her shoulder and immediately looked up to see the little, mouse Pokemon hit with the attack instead. Once making contact with Pikachu, the white orb exploded spectacularly shooting out red coloured orbs with a big bang. The mouse Pokemon was sent flying over the bottomless cliff and to the other platform.

Sue watched in horror as Pikachu collapse hard onto the cold hard ground. The Steelix came back to attack her but was T-boned by Blastoise. The growl of Charizard echoed through the cave and landed next to Pikachu. It picked it by it arms and flew over to Susan. It motioned her to get on its back and escape. She did so without hesitation and they flew over Blastoise and Steelix, leaving them to fight.

The Charizard took them safely to higher ground.

Blastoise had some trouble with Steelix though because this Pokemon turned out be a lot stronger than any other Pokemon in here. But despite this, Blastoise is putting up a better fight. Soon enough the Steelix began to tire itself out and Blastoise was able to take the advantage. Nearing the climax of the fight, Blastoise clapped its hands together to form a bright, sparling yellow orb of energy and shot it at Steelix.

Steelix, now weak, Blastoise decided to finish it. The tortoise Pokemon planted its hands and feet into the rocky floor and point both canons at the Steel Pokemon. Then there was a loud whirring noise coming from them and it continued to grow higher in pitch and sound until both of them shot two large balls of glowing water with a loud _PEW!_ Once making contact the Steelix was sent soaring though the air and landed into rocks and water.

The Blastoise grinned and grunted in victory while retracting the canons.

Susan was amazed at the sort of power these Pokemon possessed, clearly Red has been training really hard. Speaking of which, appeared from the darkness behind. Charizard handed Red the knocked out Pikachu. The Master carried Pikachu in his arms like baby. For such a cold hearted fighter is was nice to see that he actually cared for his Pokemon.

Red then turned his head in a particular motion to invite Sue to follow him.

This has been one interesting turn of events.

* * *

**I know I said fortnightly but it's amazing to find out how busy life is. Hope you enjoyed this exhilarating chapter and big thanks to all who stayed. **


	5. A Night to Never Forget

**Warning: Lemon **

**Mount Silver**

Sue followed her old friend to his house. Quite literally. It was an actual house built into the wall of the cave. The only thing visible though is the front face while the rest of the bright wooden house is inside the cave. Red took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He gestured Sue to come in. While her little visit in the slightly odd house she gave herself a bit of time to study the interior. The whole place was lit up with electrical lights like a normal house. Most the house was made of wood such as the floor, walls and the ceiling. But is has all the modern appliances like fully functional kitchen and a lounge room with a television. It also has two storeys.

During the intense battle with the Steelix, Pikachu had accidentally injured Sue when he saved her. As she fell onto her side she grazed the side of her right arms onto a sharp rock that penetrated through her jacket. So Red got Susan to sit herself onto his bed while he got out his first aid kit. He motioned Sue to take off her jacket which she did so with a little embarrassment. Throughout the surgery he remained completely silent. The graze turned out to be more of a cut. It was about half a centimetre deep and about two inches long. Red cleaned the blood off the wound with some antiseptic and began to carefully take out the sharp chunk of rock that snapped and lodged into her arm

Susan has never seen Red concentrate so hard and the silence did bug the hell out of her. But other than that she enjoyed the relaxing time in Red's hideout because it was also very warm and she couldn't feel the tweezers anyway. Susan blanked out into a day dream but snapped out after Red finally got hold of the rock and yanked it out. Sue yelped and jumped in pain but this didn't seem to affect Red's facial expression and remained emotionless. After the intense twenty minutes operation, Red finished off with by wiping the remaining blood and gave her whole bicep a bandage.

Red placed all the instruments back into the box kit and awkwardly stood there. Sue didn't bother with him and decided to get out when she can so she put her jacket back on and took her bag. As she was just about the exit Red spoke up in a slightly hoarse voice. "You're welcome," she stopped in her tracks and turned around. She smiled and sighed.

"Thanks," she responded.

"It's turning dark out there," he said. "It's best you here," Red's hoarse voice didn't seem natural. Susan thought throughout the three years he's stayed up here barely speaking a single word, his voice would turn into something rusty and lumpy. She gave him a nod and took off her jacket. "Let's head down stairs,"

Susan sat herself on the couch while Red put himself on a chair on the other side of the room. "Guess who's happy to see you?" he asked. Red then took out a Poke Ball and out came his Pikachu. "PIKA!" It cried, clearly excited to see Sue. It ran and jumped into her lap and hugged her stomach. Red couldn't help but smile. Sue was very happy that at least one of his Pokemon retained their joyful and playful manners.

Sue wrapped her arms around Pikachu and spoke. "Nice to see someone the two of you smile after a while," she said.

Red didn't answer unsurprisingly but nodded.

"So you've been training hard?" Sue asked Pikachu as she lifted him.

"Pika," he answered and raised one arm in the air. Sue was surprised that even he was knocked out in battle Pikachu still kept on smiling as if nothing ever happened. Sue admitted to herself that she was a bit jealous because Red owned such a perfect Pokemon. The thought of jealousy was a bit amusing though. But came the big question.

"Why are you here Red?"

"I think you know exactly why I'm here," he responded

"Okay then, why are you staying here?" Sue continued.

Red fell silent and looked puzzled. "I don't follow,"

"There's no need for you to stay,"

"Why not?" he asked.

"I think you know why,"

Red knew exactly why. He had already been defeated so there's no point staying here if you're no longer the Pokemon Master. "I like it here," Susan was shocked. HERE! He must be crazy, which would be a possibility but the thought of liking it **here **was completely insane. Red saw he need some explained to do. "You get a lot of time to yourself, you have relaxing nights and I got to know my Pokemon more than anyone ever has. Would you like to who else likes it here?"

He eyed his Pikachu indicating that he also liked it here as well. "Be that as it may, I really think you guys should come back. I bet Pikachu would love to come back. Chu Chu misses him a lot, she wants to see him too, you know," Pikachu had fallen asleep on Sue's lap, quietly snoring, with his stomach expanding like a balloon with every breath.

She carefully picked him up and placed Pikachu on the table in front. Sue then stood up and viewed out the window that looked in the darkness of the cave. "It's so lonely out here," she whispered but loud enough for Red to here. He sat there and thought about it. "Yeah, I guess it does get a little lonely," he said. "But I have enough company here," Sue turned back to say something but closed her mouth before saying anything.

"What?" Red asked.

"It's just…" She couldn't continue.

Red stood up and took a few steps towards her but keeping at least a couple meters distance. "If you have to say anything just say it," Sue didn't really want to, thinking that he'd judge or consider her a bit too sensitive. "Sue? Are you alright?"

She stood there and spoke. "I miss you. Please come back…for me," Sue dropped her head and began to cry and wrapped her arms around herself. Red walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Sue couldn't look at him though because she was too busy crying and wiping away the tears. Red felt really awkward and uncomfortable but completely understood how she felt and hugged her anyway through instincts. Sue hugged back but continued to cry into his chest. "I'm sorry," she said between her hiccups.

Red barely ever hugged other people so he didn't particularly know anything about duration and pulled away after what felt like a while. He looked down at her and admitted to himself, she throughout the three years, she's grown into such a beautiful girl. Last time he'd seen her, she was just a child with a slender body and very pale skin. Now though, Sue is has grown a lot and remarkably got herself a bit of a tan.

But her adorable face never changed. She looked up at him with watery eyes that shined in the light. Red lowered his face and planted his lips onto hers. Sue closed her eyes and concentrated on the luscious of a kiss. It was pretty quick though, only a few seconds but that was enough to startle her.

"How did it feel?" he whispered to her.

Sue stared at him trying her hardest to focus. "I…um…," Then paused for a few more seconds hitting herself mentally. "Warm," Sue finally said. "And a rush," Relying on her instincts she kissed him again but for longer. As the two continued their passionate session they had only got used to the sensation of each other.

Sue broke the kiss utterly embarrassed with her actions and looked away from him. "Sorry,"

"Don't be, it's my fault,"

They stood there silently uncomfortable and awkward but stared at each other right in the eyes. Sue felt this aura around him that made her feel really safe and relaxing. She couldn't help herself and kissed him again but tugged at bottom lip eager for entrance. Red accepted her plead and aloud her tongue to enter. Sue was possessed and consumed by the love she had for him and wanted even more. Red on the other hand just had to give and give until she was satisfied which didn't bother him at all.

He let his tongue slid out to touch hers. Their locked lips didn't show the fact that both their tongues rubbed and grinded against each other for the pleasure. Sue loved this feeling and so did Red. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him on the couch she once sat on. Sue ne on top she slid her hands up his jacket to find the zip. As soon as she found it she quickly pulled it down without hesitation. Red shrugged off the jacket broke the kiss.

Less than a minute later both teens were in Red's bed continuing to kiss. Red found his way under she green tank top and lifted it. The top rolled off her body to expose her sexy, tanned stomach and her breast that shyly hid in her bra. They went onto kissing again but this time Sue took off Red's black shirt to give her hands more placed to roam. Red himself wasn't what she expected. He actually had some muscles. She guessed he has to keep himself fit as well.

Sue pushed him onto his back so she was on top. She went down to his pants, unzipped them and pulled them off. He was now only in his boxers. Sue decided to keep kissing him while on top. Red used his hands to feel the side of her body. It was so smooth and sexy he could touch it all day and all night. His hands stopped at the black elastic of her red mini skirt. He pushed it off half way so Sue finished it by taking it off herself. Now Sue is only in her bra and panties.

Red hands ran up her body to the back of her neck and shoulder to undo the string that kept the bra in place which kept her breasts safe and untouched. As soon as it was off he pushed Sue so that he was on top. Now all Sue had to do was let Red do whatever. He trailed his kisses down to her jaw bone and to her neck. She moaned as his hands massaged her breasts and running his palms over her nipples causing them to harden and erect.

His kisses travelled down until finally he concealed his lips over her left nipple and kiss and licked while his left hand continued the massage the other. She moaned loud with a gasp. "Oh…" Sue bit her lip and placed her hands onto her crotch to rub herself. She was completely aroused and wet but loved every bit of it. Red then switched and went onto lick her other and finished with that after a minutes or so.

After that Red drove his kisses down her smooth and toned stomach until he stopped at the edge of her panties. Her wetness soaked through completely and gave him a glimpse of what was hidden underneath. Although he lived up her for the first three of his teen years, Red still developed the brain of normal teen and knew how Sue wanted her pleasure delivered.

He teased her by kissing to outside of her panty and prodding it with his tongue. Sue didn't like the idea of being teased and grew even more aroused. Finally he reached out to the side and slid it off slowly. Sue was very shy and embarrassed that it had come to this but ultimately spread her legs out for him.

Red concealed his mouth over the lips that lived between her legs. He kissed and licked just like he kissed her on the mouth. Sue gasped again but even louder and groan as he continued. "Mmm…" She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Never had she felt so good. He stopped and shook off his boxer to reveal his fully erected member. They went into what would be their last kissing session before going into what she yearned for all this time.

Sue felt the head touch the wet lips and enter. It was only until it was half inserted that it started to feel. "Ahh…" she groaned as he fully inserted his member inside her. From there, Red began to pull out and thrust it back into her repeatedly. Sue moaned and groaned and he continued. "Ohh…nghh…oh…yes," Sue loved it and want him to faster as she got used to it. "Keep going," she cried. "Oh…GOD!" Red got into the rhythm. Sue was very wet and so tight while the slimy clear substance oozed out of her.

"I-I'm…I'm gonna…oh fuck. I'm cumming…Red!" The walls that wrapped around Red's member suddenly clenched even tighter, so tight Red thought that he could move it until she finished. More of the sticky elements flowed out of her like a waterfall. Sue panted heavily but managed to say to him: more.

He did so and went into it, presumably for the last time because even he felt pretty close. "Oh yes!" she shouted. The sliminess acted like a sort of lubricant and aloud Red the thrust a little faster into her. "Oh god! Ahh! Faster, faster! Nnn…" Sue breathed very heavily causing her chest and stomach to expand rather largely. She closed her eyes and shouted. "OH GOD, YES!" Red plated his mouth over hers to prevent waking Pikachu and disturbing the moment. She moaned inside his mouth as he kept going and thrusting his deepest into her. Sue didn't mind so she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The muffled groans into muffled screams. Tears flowed from the corners of her eyes as she clenched Red's head very hard. Red broke the kiss to let her have all she can scream for. "OH GOD! OH GOD! YES! OH YES!" Sue drew his head into her chest and she finally came. "I'm-I'm cumming, I'm cumming! AHHH!" she cried. It only took Red a few more thrust to send him over the edge. He pulled out just in the nick of time. His seed exploded from his member. With every pulsing twitch it came, shooting out in ropes all over her stomach and breasts.

Red used all his strength in his hands and knees and prop himself over her. Sue on the other hand lay here completely exhausted from the intercourse. She used every bit of power in her arms and hands to dip and run her finger into his seed and stuck it in her mouth. She sucked onto her fingers seductively while her other hand continued to the still swollen lips.

She drew her finger out of her mouth and bit her lip with a smile. Red smiled back kissed her on the forehead. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too,"


End file.
